


Afore the void

by bluebells



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone is processing, Gen, Let Din Djarin have hugs, M/M, season 2 finale coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: “I’ll wait in the launch bay,” Din says. His voice is rough, nearly cracking.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 26
Kudos: 245





	Afore the void

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many stories I wanted to publish before this; I just needed to get this out of my system. A high chance this gets folded into one of my existing continuities later, but it can also stand on its own.
> 
> Obvious spoilers for the season two finale so I recommend coming back after you've watched that.

After the lift closes on the sight of the child in the arms of that Jedi, events blur and time folds on itself.

Paz watches Din stare at the black door of that lift for a long moment, throat working, his eyes shining with brittle courage. His expression pulls in an involuntary grimace, his face falls, and Paz's heart breaks when the first tear escapes.

The bridge murmurs into action around them, Fennec saying something about the _Slave I’s_ expected return and Cara dragging the Moff across the floor by his binders. Paz isn’t paying attention to them.

Din flinches at the touch on his arm.

“Din….” Paz’s throat has almost closed with emotion. He wants nothing more than to pull Din into his arms and grip him tight. Well, almost nothing. He’d like a way to expel that shattered look from Din’s eyes.

He never thought this would be the way he’d see Din’s face for the first time. It feels like he’s trespassing. Din revealed himself for the child, not any of them.

Din swallows over and over, glancing down and away from Paz to collect himself (that stings; he doesn’t need to hide himself before Paz). Din bows his head, lifts the helmet, and when he turns back, Paz is looking into the familiar and expressionless visor of his beroya. This is the face he knows, those are the precious lines of beskar he has memorised. But he would like to know Din’s other face, too, a face he has only experienced by touch-- a gift in itself.

“I’ll wait in the launch bay,” Din says. His voice is rough, nearly cracking. Paz doesn’t try to stop him. Din leaves both spear and the darksaber behind on the command table.

Paz sighs deeply, shoulders sagging. He wishes he could do something for him. He wishes they hadn’t had to say goodbye to the little one. That child loved Din so dearly, and Din….

Paz finds Cara watching him when he turns around.

“Give him some time,” she says.

He frowns at the unsolicited advice. Doesn’t this woman know who he is? Doesn’t she think he would understand when Din needs time and space by now? Who does she think she is?

Guilt tails the end of those righteous feelings. She is Din’s friend. She understands him, too, and can recognise his needs. And perhaps she can be more objective at this moment than any of the Mandalorians present. Paz is glad Din has people who care about him and want nothing from him.

Din has nothing left to give anyone. The knowledge drives a sharp pang through his chest, and he winces. He nods, conceding she is right, affirming he heard her. Cara looks satisfied.

///

Fett arrives, Fennec and Dune leave with him, and still, Din does not return to the bridge.

Seized by a moment of paranoia, Paz leans across the command console, scanning the launch bay for life forms. His shoulders relax finding Din’s signature. Surveillance reveals his shining figure seated at the mouth of the launching lane, staring into space, out the path the X-Wing had flown, taking the child far away to a future unknown.

“I’ll be back,” Paz announces to the bridge.

Bo-Katan nods, her look narrowed and shrewd. She was controlling herself carefully since the moment she saw Din with the darksaber in hand. Koska is more overtly suspicious. Paz gives the hereditary weapons on the command table a wide berth and spares a sharp look for Gideon in the corner as he leaves.

The walk down to the launch bay is a welcome opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. Paz will need to keep a close eye on the Nite Owls. Din doesn’t appreciate yet that he’s made himself a target. He is both ally and adversary to Kryze’s goals and Paz will not see him reduced to collateral. Too many have died for the glory of Mandalore, his own family among them. He used to think there was no higher calling. But guarding the Tribe to keep them safe… watching Din make every choice in selfless devotion to the child… Paz understands now.

Ali’it is the highest purpose one can serve.

The launch bay is eerily empty and quiet. Even in a light cruiser, the space is grand, it is not a site accustomed to a population of two but a crew of tens.

Din doesn’t look up at Paz’s approach. He steps purposefully to announce his presence and stops close enough he could nudge Din with his boot. Towering over the slouched figure, Paz folds his arms and gazes out the launch bay window into the vertiginous black of space. It makes his stomach swoop after so many years underground, too large and too open.

A little overwhelmed, he slowly sinks to his haunches. Encouraged that Din doesn’t make any motion to shift away, Paz settles at his back, legs folding beneath him. He lays a hand on the back of Din’s pauldron.

“I thought you might sneak away with Fett,” he confesses.

Din grunts under his breath, still gazing out to space. “I made a promise.” His voice sounds hoarse and choked. Another pang widens the fracture in Paz’s heart, wondering if Din has been crying.

“Technically, you didn’t promise anything,” Paz reminds him, squeezing his shoulder gently. “You said you would consider joining her. And the darksaber… complicates things.”

Din scoffs, bitterly shaking his head. “What else am I going to do?”

The tribe is scattered. His ship is destroyed. The child is gone.

Paz’s heart clenches. That urge to draw Din back into his embrace is strong and this time, he doesn’t fight it.

“Din….”

He is met with resistance when his hands tuck beneath Din’s armpit and around his waist, gently tugging him back.

“Come here,” Paz coaxes.

Din shudders on the gust of a breath, shoulders drawing tight. His helmet dips to his chest. Rather than tug again, Paz closes the gap, pressing firmly against his back, chin of his helmet on Din’s shoulder. His arms wrap over Din’s chest and waist and he feels Din shudder with another silent sob.

“Nothing,” Paz says. “Nothing, for now. Just breathe.”

He wants to tell Din it’ll be all right. He wants to assure Din he did the right thing. He doesn’t know if any of these sentiments would help. He doesn’t know if he believes them, either.

Gloved hands paw weakly at his vambrace and Din yields, sinking back into him with a wet, shuddering breath that just makes Paz hug him tighter, and he doesn’t realise he’s rocking them until Din fully turns around, almost climbing into his lap, arms clamping around Paz’s torso.

Paz makes the only promise he can, “I’m here.” He holds Din’s helm to his shoulder, strokes comfortingly around the unarmoured softness of his waist, as Din’s body trembles with hitching breaths. It feels appropriate, the two of them, directionless and sprawled before the merciless yawn of space. Paz closes his eyes and just pulls Din closer. His eyes burn at Din’s strangled whimper of grief, and he swears the oath again because Din is not the only one with so little to offer. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about the finale and this whole season in general. But you know what, we don't need to rant any further about that. Let's create fanworks to soothe our hurts instead.
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter about [gen and meta](https://twitter.com/bellsybuilds) or [ships and thirst](https://twitter.com/bellsyafterdark).
> 
>  **Permissions:** You do not need to ask for permission to make translations, podfics, fanfic or fanart for any of my stories-- I do ask that you link back to my original work and let me know because I would LOVE to share what you've created.


End file.
